Why
by Golden Wish
Summary: catherine and grissom pairing sorry the summary is rubbish the story is much better
1. Chapter 1

Why

**Authors Notice**

**I dont own CSI**

**Lindsey Catherine s daughter **

**however I own the story lines used in my stories and any new characters I include**

**If you have a problem with me please get in contact **

**Please review **

Chapter one

it was 5 pm and Catherine forced her self out of bed causing the room to spin after waiting for the dizziness to subside. When it had Catherine promptly got dressed looking at her reflection. She had lost a lot of weight in the last 6 months. You could clearly she her ribs now ashamed of what she had become. Catherine quickly pulled on a white shirt and black jeans and black socks. Then padding to the bathroom and putting on two layers of foundation. In a attempt to hide her pale face not wanting to be sent home from work. She the pulled her hair to a high ponytail and sneaked downstairs to put her heels on putting her phone into her bag and grabbing her car key and quietly shut the front door and getting in to her car and pulling out the drive Catherine started to drive to lab as she pulled in to the lab car park Catherine grabbed two paracetamol and swallowed them hoping it world ease the cramps in her stomach. Then getting out her her car with her bag catherine locks her car and walks in the her office and sits down putting her head on the desk willing the pain to go away grissom knocks on the door as he comes in Catherine gets up to shut the door but as soon as she does she faints hearing a thump grissom looks up from the file in his hand and runs to Catherine side and shouts call 911

A/n

is it any good should I continue

please review

negative and positive reviews welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Sara ran in to Catherine's office and sees Catherine on the floor. "Grissom what happened?!" asked Sara getting her phone out of her trouser pocket

"She fainted and hit her head on the plant pot,can you call a ambulance please," replied Grissom.

Sara walks out a tear rolls down his cheek "Please wake up open your beautiful blue eyes of yours," coaxed Grissom stroking Catherine's cheek.  
5 Minutes later

Sara walks back in with two paramedics with a trolley close behind. They leave the trolley is at the door and the male paramedic lifts Catherine placing her on the trolley and putting a mask on her pale face. And says "lets get her in," They wheel her in to the ambulance,grissom hops in and shuts the doors behind him. the lights are turned on and the paramedics race to the hospital. When the ambulance pulls up Catherine is wheeled straight in to Resus and grissom is pushed aside, And after a iv is put in her arm , Grissom is allowed in.

10 Minutes later Catherine wakes up with a iv in her hand. Sitting up the doctor who was talking to grissom turns around

"ah miss Willows my name is Adam how are you feeling?" asked Adam

" fine thank you," Sighed Catherine

"Okay miss willows you blood sugar is very low when was the last time you ate "Stated Adam

"um about a week and a half maybe longer," Answered Catherine

"Right, miss willows I am going to start you on some sugary food and providing you eat it and we get you blood sugar higher you should be able to go home tomorrow now. I will see you in a bit I need to get some surgery food for you," said Adam and turning on his heel he strode out and grissom clears his throat.

" I will be back in ten Catherine do you want some coffee

"Please," Catherine spoke.

as Catherine waits for grissom to go around the corner and gets out of the bed after pulling out the iv and smoothing out the creases in her top She sneaks out and hails a cab home.

5 minutes later grissom walks in and sees the empty bed and the iv laying on the bed and putting their coffee on the table and running back out to find the doctor.

"Adam, Catherine has gone she isn't in the bed and the iv is on the bed," Babbled Grissomn

"Thanks Grissom we need to find her  
could you try and get hold of her call her and drive to her house please but could you write you number down on this post it in case we find her " Says Adam

"Thank you we need to find her could you try and get hold of hercall her and drive to her house please but could you write you number down on this post it in case we find her?" Says Adam meanwhile the cab pulls up outside

Catherine house and Catherine chucks the cab driver 20 dollars and walks in to her house as she does so Eddie walks up-to her and slams her against the wall "why are you home early?!" Shouted Eddie.

"I'm sorry had a headache my boss sent me home," Said Catherine

"Liar!" Shouted Eddie Slapping Catherine round the face and throwing her "I dont believe you!" shouted Eddie dragging Catherine in to the kitchen as starts kicking Catherine there is a knock on the door he whispers in Catherine ear. "if you make a sound I will kill you," spat Eddie

"Hello, grissom how can I help you?" Asked Eddie

"is Catherine in?" questioned Grissom.

"No I must go I am missing the soccer bye" said Eddie and shut the door looking out the peep-hole and waiting for him to drive off and going back to Catherine seeing her getting up and punch her in the nose causing blood to start coming out and Catherine falls unconscious on the floor and Eddie starts kicks her repeatedly in the abdomen in till she wakes and her blood starts coming out her mouth pulling her up her slices her wrist and shout "I want this place perfect by the time I get back from the pub!" and with that Eddie went out.

fearing what maybe to come when he returns and Catherine grabs her phone and staggers out. Blood still pouring from her wrist nose and mouth she calls 911 listening to the agonizing rings she waits then she hears

"911 whats you emergency?"

"Help me pleases," Catherine sobbed.

"okay ,love , my name is Lilly where are you?" lilly asks

"500 pilot road," stuttered Catherine

"there is an ambulance on its way what are your injuries?" said Lilly before Catherine answers. She collapses on to the pavement, Blood pooling around her, Ten minutes later. The ambulance pulls up, And the paramedics jumping out and seeing Catherine lying on the floor in a pool of blood her face as pale as paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for a delay in updating i have been write a school assignment

i am sad that only 1 person reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

sorry that i that not been updating i have not been have a good time as

my nanna passed away

and i have being diagnosed with two more medical problems on top of my others

i will update soon and hopefully 2 plus chapters

some reviews will help speed up the progress as it encourages me to write more

thank you xxx


End file.
